


Summary: The Philosopher's Stone Arc

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: I thought it would be nice if I had a little summary for every arc so you can do recaps of what’s happened or catch up quicker as I get further into the story (lbr when I get 3 arcs in its gunna be harder to catch up, so these make life easier for those who discover the AU later on (though they have the choice to read from the beginning but jumping in is ok too)).





	Summary: The Philosopher's Stone Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of chapters 1 - 14  
> Total word count of chapters: 49,405

** Chapter 1 **

Hiyori, a muggle-born witch, gets an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. After going to Diagon Alley to collect her school things (and an owl called Sky) Hiyori arrives at Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor.

 

** Chapter 2  **

Hiyori learns that Slytherin has a bad reputation and is known for its hatred of non-pure wizards, which bothers Hiyori as they seem to target her a bit. Hiyori later has her first flying lesson which ends in disaster as she managed to shoot across the courtyard and crash into a student, which happen to be Yato who is a Slytherin second year student. Hiyori scrambles to get off him and finds she’s hurt her wrist, and destroyed the schools broom. On the verge of tears, Yato tries to comfort her but Professor Tsuyu comes over and takes Hiyori to the infirmary.

 

** Chapter 3  **

Yato is walking through the castle at night and comes across some Slytherin students bullying a first year Hufflepuff student, Yukine. Yato steps in and uses a spell to get rid of the bullies, and gives Yukine some advice that he ignores, claiming he can protect himself. A few days later Hiyori is in class and meets Yukine, and teaches him ‘Wingadrium Leviosa’. After class, they are talking and Yato appears, which scares Hiyori as Yato is a Slytherin and Hiyori is sure he’s out to get revenge on her. As she runs away, Yato follows Yukine and asks about Hiyori and tries to enlist his help to get her to talk to him, which fails.

 

** Chapter 4 **

Yato finds Yato after class with another Hufflepuff, Suzuha, and asks where Hiyori is. Yukine tells him what class she has and Yato goes to find her. He finds her on the staircase and tries to stop her, but she vanishes into a corridor and the staircase moves before he can catch up to her. Hiyori, not noticing that she has ran into an empty corridor, bumps into the same Slytherin students that had caused her trouble before. They push Hiyori to the ground and empty her bag, ruining her books by printing ‘Mudblood’ across the pages. Hiyori goes to her class, pretending nothing is wrong. Her friends, Aimi (Ravenclaw first year) and Yama (Hufflepuff first year) ask what happened, and who Yato, to which Hiyori responses that she doesn’t know him. After failing a transfiguration spell, Professor Kuguha reprimands her with a jibe over a muggle possessing magic.

 Yato continues his search for Hiyori, but bumps into Nora who has enrolled in Hogwarts that year. She tells Yato he should be hanging around with ‘mudbloods’, and says that Father will hear about this which makes Yato tense up.

Later on Bishamon notices Hiyori is upset, and is angry when she finds out what the bullies did to her books. She fixes them and comforts Hiyori

Hiyori is still avoiding Yato, going to the extent of running from him to the girls bathroom during the Halloween feast. Halfway through the feast Kuguha runs in and shouts there is a troll in the dungeon before fainting. With the school thrown into chaos and students ordered back to their dorms, Yato slips away when he realises Hiyori hadn’t turned up and was probably still in hiding, running to the dungeons he hears a scream from a corridor and runs to it, barrelling into the girls bathroom to find Hiyori face to face with the troll. He tells her to run but she is too scared to move, narrowly being missed by the trolls club as Yato decides that the only way would be to drag her out himself. Using a variety of advanced spells Yato fights the troll, but Hiyori saves him using ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ to knock the troll out, making Yato push Hiyori out of the way before it can fall on them.

When Hiyori goes to run away again, Yato blocks the exit and forces her to talk, offhandedly saying he care if she’s a ‘mudblood’. Hiyori spills out about how Slytherins hate people like her and that she wouldn’t be in Hogwarts if she didn’t have magic. Yato is surprised by her outburst and apologises for calling her a mudblood, and tells her that he didn’t have the same narrowminded views of some Slytherin students regarding blood purity. Now at peace, Yato introduces himself to Hiyori just as the teachers arrive to the carnage of the knocked-out troll and the two students.

 

** Chapter 5 **

Professor Tenjin asks Yato and Hiyori what happened with the troll, and they claim that it had just ‘fainted’, which he reluctantly accepts. Professor Tsuyu takes Hiyori back to her dorms whilst professor Tenjin takes Yato back to Slytherin dorms, telling him that he knows that he wanders around at night and that he should go to class.

In a Quidditch match against Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hiyori watches from the stands and recognises Yato as Slytherins Keeper when he decides to surf his broom and catch the Snitch, falling and landing heavily on his arm in the process.

Yato pretends to have broken his arm, despite having it mended in the infirmary, so that he won’t have to write in class. When Hiyori sees it, she assumes he’s too badly hurt to have it fixed, and Yato complains he can’t get to class carrying his bag. Aimi and Yama overhear this and volunteer Hiyori to carry his bag for him, which she hurriedly does as Yato beams and strides towards his classroom.

Hiyori loses Yato in the crowd and ends up in a deserted corridor where she runs into one of the Slytherin bullies. He taunts her about being a Squib and grabs her, but Yato appears and threatens him, making him leave. Yato asks if she’s ok but Hiyori notices that Yato’s ‘injured’ arm isn’t in his sling any more. She drops his bag in disgust when he tries to justify it as a joke, but this makes hiyori even more upset to the point that she cries, telling him that being messed around with is not a joke. She leaves in tears as Yato offers a weak apology.

 

** Chapter 6  **

Yama and Aimi try to get Hiyori to forgive Yato after she avoids him for the whole week, and she reluctantly says that shell talk to him. At dinner that evening Yato approaches her at the Gryffindor table and uses magic as a way of apology to an unimpressed Hiyori. Bishamon catches sight of Yato and turns hostile to the point where her hair begins to turn red, and Hiyori recalls that she is a metamorphagus and her hair changes colour according to her mood – which is normally anger. Hiyori quickly interrupts, telling Bishamon that Yato is the one who helped her with her bully problem with pacifies Bishamon slightly but not enough for her to tolerate him.

Yukine and Hiyori have Defence Against the Dark Arts class together where they must use the Knockback Jinx which they both struggle with for the whole class. Once dismissed a snowball suddenly flies at Yukine and hits him in the back and knocks him over. Hiyori spins around to see Yato armed with more snowballs and jeering, telling Yukine to defend himself since they’re in a defence class. Yato tells them that they are holding their wands wrong and shows Yukine how to do the spell properly, and after a few tries manages it. However when Hiyori tries she can’t do it, so Yato suggests a moving target or an opponent would be move useful. Hiyori is hesitant when Yato tells her to use the spell on him, not wanting to hurt him, but when he taunts her she forgets her apprehensively and uses the spell, perfectly hitting him in the chest which surprises Yato and makes Yukine cheer.

 

** Chapter 7 **

Yato sees Hiyori reading a news article about a break in at Gringotts, and the vault number is surprisingly familiar but he can’t place it. Yato discusses wands with Hiyori, talking about what it means and what it says about her personality. He also studies Yukine’s wand and describes his own. During this Hiyori remembers they have a test and asks Yukine if he’s studied. He says he’s skipping class because its his birthday on that day with piques Yato’s interest even though Yukine says he doesn’t want to celebrate it.

Ignoring this, a few days later Hiyori produces a cake from her bag after class to Yukine with Yato hanging around in the corridor for them, Hiyori gives Yukine a new quill and the three celebrate his birthday.

 

** Chapter 8 **

On Christmas eve, the trio decide to spend the time together as they aren’t going home. They meet up for lunch later on and Hiyori notices that Yukine looks ill and like he hasn’t slept properly.

On Christmas morning Yato and Yukine come to the Gryffindor common room and Hiyori gives them presents. They have lunch together and Hiyori finds some sweets on the table which turn out to be live chocolate mice which make her scream out which amuses Yato. They spend the rest of the day in a secret room that Yato uses for himself which looks like he lives in it. They talk about quidditch and eventually to spells. Hiyori, wrapped in one of the blankets in the room, falls asleep as the boys talk. They let her be, thinking she would wake up soon, but they too fall asleep and don’t wake up until the next morning.

 

** Chapter 9 **

Needing to study but with the library closing earlier because of the lack of students, Hiyori tries to work out how to finish her work when she bumps into Yato. He offers to break her into the library and although Hiyori protests, he arranges to meet her at midnight the following night. Hiyori sneaks out of the dorms and waits for Yato in the library corridor. Yato appears wearing an invisibility cloak and scares Hiyori before throwing it over her and heading off to the library.

Once inside Yato helps her with the history of Hogwarts. On the way out they hear voices and find Takemikazuchi and Kuguha talking about a vault heist, a stone and a chamber. Yato tries to listen but Hiyori is making a fuss over a shadow she thinks has been following her, making Yato clamp his hand over her mouth when Kuguha looks in their direction. After a moment Kuguha and Takemikazuchi leave. Hiyori asks what they were talking about and Yato says he doesn’t know, but looks worried as if he knows something.

 

** Chapter 10 **

Hiyori tells Yukine about what happened in the library which annoys Yato. Eventually they corner him and make him tell them what he knows when they find a book about Nicolas Flamel and the Philosophers Stone. Yato tells them about the stones power and his theory that it was stolen from Gringotts, but doesn’t know what for. When Hiyori asks about the Chamber of Secrets Yato tells her about the Heir of Slytherin and the legend of the Basilisk which is meant to purge the school, but reassures her that it’s just a myth.

 

** Chapter 11 **

Needing to finish their homework on the Lyrid meteor shower, Yato offers to take Hiyori and Yukine up to the astronomy tower via broom. After an eventful flight, they settle on the roof and stargaze for a few hours until the shower ends.

 

** Chapter 12 **

After a Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match, where Kazuma beats Bishamon to the Snitch, Yato overhears her and Hiyori talking about Hiyori’s birthday. Panicking, Yato seeks Yukine’s help to find her a present.

 

** Chapter 13 **

Yukine tries getting hints from Hiyori about things she likes during class but doesn’t get very far. Yato, desperate, decides that following her under his invisibility cloak would be more effective as he can listen into ‘girl talk’.

Following her and her friends into a room he bumps into someone, making the cloak slide off. He finds himself confronted by Yama who screams, alerting Aimi who threatens him with her wand. Yato slowly realises he’s in the girls bathroom when Hiyori steps out of the cubicle and hurriedly gets him out of the room before Aimi can hex him. Hiyori asks what he was doing but Yato, embarrassed, pulls up his cloak and vanishes.

On the last day of term Yato realises it’s his last chance to do something for Hiyori’s birthday, even if he doesn’t have a clue what to do. He goes to the Gryffindor common room after the end of term feast. When she meets him Yato casts the ‘Orchideous’ spell to conjure a bouquet which he bashfully gives to Hiyori, explaining they’re sakura like her wand. Hiyori, amazed at the spell, thanks him as he awkwardly says goodnight.

On the way back to the Slytherin dorms Yato encounters Nora who tells him that Father isn’t happy and that he should come home. Yato responds that he’ll never go back but feels some guilt when she quietly tells him that it would make her happy, and he knows that he’ll be able to protect her.

When Yato doesn’t respond, Nora says that they’ll be together again soon as the Heir of Slytherin has returned. Confused, Yato spins around to ask her what she knows, but she’d disappeared.

 

** Chapter 14 **

On the Hogwarts Express, Hiyori, Yato, Yukine, Bishamon and Kazuma share a cabin. Stopping them from fighting, Hiyori finds out why Bishamon hates Yato so much, which turns out to be because he used her as target practice for Defence Against the Dark Arts and was a general asshole to her. Hiyori asks them to bury the hatchet which they reluctantly agree to.

Once they arrive in London Bishamon and Kazuma leave immediately. Getting off the train, Hiyori gets her bags and says goodbye to Yato and Yukine before running through the pillar to Kings Cross Station. Yukine leaves suddenly, leaving Yato alone on the platform. As he thinks about where he could go, Yato runs through the pillar and into an uncertain summer.


End file.
